Spellbinding Romance
by evilregalslola
Summary: Prince David and Princess Snow are arranged to be married to unite both King Leopold's and King George's kingdoms. What will happen when Prince David arrives at the kingdom and he meets the mysterious Queen Regina who awakens the feeling of love inside of him? Magical prophecies and battles will come to power. Can the Queen and the Prince's forbidden romance survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I thought I would start this fanfic because I wanted to write an Evil Charming one since it is my favourite ship on Once Upon a Time. I will be continuing with my Outlaw Queen fanfic but I wanted to start this one as well.**

 **Before you start reading I will tell you the character ages and some of the differences in this.**

 **Snow White is 19 and in this fanfic she has the ability to talk to birds but she is an innocent princess therefore does not know how to use a sword or bow and arrow.**

 **King Leopold is around 50 and King George is around that age as well.**

 **David is 23 and Regina is 29 but will be celebrating her 30** **th** **birthday in the early chapters.**

 **I understand that Regina was 18 and Snow was 10 when they met but for the purpose of this fanfic Regina was 20 when she met Snow but Snow was still 10. I changed the age because I felt that 8 years sounded far too young for a stepmother and stepdaughter and I wanted Regina to be more mature and for Snow to be more naïve or innocent.**

 **For the purpose of this fanfic Henry (Regina's father) will not live at the castle with Regina and Cora is dead.**

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter and I am sorry for any grammatical errors!**

"Leopold, I think a marriage between our two children would be the most beneficial way to ensure our kingdoms prosper" announced King George.

For the past month King Leopold and King George had been discussing the best way to align the two kingdoms with one another. Both King Leopold's and King George's kingdoms had advantageous aspects that the other kingdom desired. Over the course of the month treaties between the two kingdoms were discussed and alliances with other empires were also mentioned amongst them both. However, the kings quickly discovered that this would not solve all of their issues and that a marriage between the prince and princess would be seen as the option that would guarantee that both kingdoms would flourish.

"Very well George, I accept your request. My daughter Snow and your son David will be married and will unite our two kingdoms together" addressed King Leopold.

One week after both kings agreed upon this engagement, Prince David travelled to King Leopold and his wife, the Queen's kingdom for this was now to be his permanent home. King George agreed that it would be better for David to live in the same palace as his wife to be so both could get to know one another before they are husband and wife.

The sun illuminated the flowers and the trees in the royal gardens. David had arrived in the kingdom, enjoying his last few moments as a free person before he met his future wife. As David ventured further into the royal gardens, admiring the wondrous flowers that grew there, he saw a woman who was peacefully standing under an apple tree. This woman had her back towards him but that alone awakened the flutter inside him. After a few moments admiring her beauty from behind, the woman turned around to face David. When David saw the front of the woman his heart momentarily stopped beating. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her. This woman was wearing a long dark blue silk dress which fit her body perfectly. Along the collar of the dress and around the waist, lay diamonds which glistened in the sun. Her face was radiant and her eyes were a dark shade of gorgeous brown. She wore dark blue eye shadow that matched her dress and her lips were covered in dark red lipstick. At this moment he just wanted to kiss her. To top off the beauty of this woman, her dark black hair was tied in an intricate style with half up on top of her head and the other half down with the locks reaching below her breasts. Slowly, David walked over to this woman and joined her underneath the apple tree whilst the woman held a dazzling red flower in her hand.

"I can never see flowers too many times, I can never tire of their sweet fragrance. Each one is a delicate bloom, no matter if it is a formal garden or a wasteland" voiced the woman.

When David first saw this woman he believed that she could not be any more attractive, however he was wrong when he heard the alluring and raspy voice that spoke to him like an angel. From that one sentence alone he could sense this woman hid something deep beneath her walls she had put into place and yet he had already begun to fall in love with her.

"I've always loved that the outdoors is a place to escape too because you never feel trapped or alone" replied David.

This was the first time Regina truly acknowledged the man that stood before her. He was handsome with striking blue eyes and a voice that could simply make you melt. She could not comprehend what she was feeling because she had not felt like this since Daniel. However, with that one simple sentence she felt like this man understood what emotions hid inside her.

Before they had a chance to develop their introductions to one another, Snow White and King Leopold approached the both of them.

"Ah, I see you have already met my wife, Queen Regina" announced Leopold.

 _Regina..._

The name was a perfect match for the beauty that stood before him. Although David fought the sadness inside of him for he thought that Regina was the princess he was to marry.

"This is my beautiful daughter Snow whom you are to marry" spoke Leopold once again.

 _Snow…_

The woman standing before him was indeed very pretty. She wore a feathered white dress with a white necklace and earrings. The girl he was to marry was dressed pure and innocent with her green eyes to match her youth. David reached for the young girl's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Snow's pale white cheeks instantly blushed and Regina discreetly rolled her eyes at how naive and childlike this girl looked. David knew that this girl was attractive although her looks did not compare with the woman who he now knew as Regina positioned behind him.

As Regina watched both Snow and her new prince exchange looks and introductions she felt a sense of anger and hatred burning inside of her. She could feel the magic flowing through her eager to show itself and burn the princess standing before her. However, Regina had to contain it because one she could not simply burn her stepdaughter in front of Snow's future husband or the king and two she could not reveal to them that she had magic. It is known in the Enchanted Forest that most kingdoms prohibit the use of magic because of the power it holds and the fear it brings. Only a select few people are born with the power to wield it but wars have broken out in the past to eradicate witches and wizards. Regina knew if Leopold found out she was a witch then she would most likely be sentenced to death by being burnt at the stake.

When the introductions were over Leopold asked his best servants to escort David to his room and to make sure he has everything he needs.

"My Queen, would you do the honours of giving Prince David a tour of the grounds after he has familiarised himself with his new bedchambers? Snow has a horse riding lesson before dinner so will be unable to guide him and I would love to get him accustomed to the palace as soon as possible before the wedding takes place."

"Of course my king" replied Regina. She tried to sound less enthusiastic about the idea but truthfully she was excited to have a full conversation with the prince.

The Queen did not know that David too was ecstatic to spend more time with Regina and that he wanted to know what truly lies beneath this gorgeous woman.

"That is excellent. Prince David and yourself will join us for dinner after the tour and this will give a chance for us all to talk once more whilst dining."

"See you at dinner David" whispered Snow whilst giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Leopold ventured back into the castle whilst Snow headed in the direction of the stables, leaving David with the servants so they could escort him to his bedchambers.

Once David had settled into his room, he was instructed by one of the servants to wait at the end of the corridor where the Queen would be located.

Five minutes later David saw the Queen walk down the corridor towards him. It was impossible but he found her even more mesmerising than he did when they were in the gardens.

"Shall we" Regina gestured for David to walk beside her whilst they made their way down the castle corridors.

After showing him the various rooms around the castle with idle chat about which room situated what, David was unable to bury his need to know the Queen better for any longer.

"Will I ever be able to find my way around this castle because without you directing me, I would be lost three times over?" David asked with a smirk on his face.

Regina smiled unable to contain the flutter in her stomach when listening to David's voice. "It took me some a while but you'll get used to where everything is over time."

"How long have you been married to the king?" inquired David.

"I have been married to Leopold for nine years, almost ten actually" Regina replied, with a saddened tone in her voice.

Almost ten years David thought to himself. He could not imagine what that would be like for he himself had already become distressed living in King George's castle and he had only been there for eight months. He wondered how old Regina would have been when she married the king. David himself had just turned twenty-three and he felt this was too young to be forced into an arranged marriage.

"You've been here for almost ten years, alone in the castle?"

Regina nodded, an unhappy smile appearing on her face "Yes, trapped here."

In this moment David wanted to kiss the woman that stood before him. He wanted to hug her and tell her that she would be alone for no longer. He vowed to himself that he would be there for this woman whenever she needed him because he just wanted to make her happy and to not feel alone. Maybe they could look out for each other since being in this new castle, David had no family to talk to either.

Regina's dark brown eyes locked with David's blue eyes and they stared at each other for what felt like forever but in reality it was only seconds. The moment was shattered when a servant announced that dinner was ready and they should make their way to the banquet hall.

"We should probably go" whispered Regina.

David nodded in response to Regina "Yes, I guess we should."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it! In this fanfic, magic was frowned upon in most parts of the Enchanted Forest and having a witch or wizard live amongst the royals was seen as disgraceful therefore Regina has to hide her magic.**

It was past midnight and it was also David's first night in his new home. He was unable to sleep for there was too much on his mind so he decided to go to one of the castle balcony's, to overlook the night sky. The prince knew that he had to make this marriage with princess Snow work. He could learn to love her couldn't he?

"I see we both had the same idea to come to the balcony on this restless night."

David recognised that alluring raspy voice from anywhere. Regina stood next to him as she too stared out into the night sky. All David could do was gaze at this woman for he had never seen someone quite so beautiful as her. Unlike earlier that day when they first met, her dark locks were now completely down and they trailed loosely down her back. She was wearing a dark red silk night robe and her face was free of makeup, making her look so much more youthful and natural.

"Yes, we did" whispered David. The two stood there in a comfortable silence whilst watching the stars glisten outside.

"I can't believe I am getting married…I…it's just I never thought I would be forced into a marriage, I thought I would always marry for love" sighed David.

Regina's heart broke in half for this young man because she knew the feelings he was going through. "I know the feeling. I always thought I would marry for love too but destiny can sometimes be cruel."

Both David and Regina smiled at one another knowing that if all else fails they would have each other when they felt alone.

"Maybe overtime I will come to develop feelings for Snow, however in this moment in time everything feels so forced but I am unable to escape it."

Regina placed her hand on top of David's to show a sense of comfort and the gesture also told him that he would always have someone to talk to. Both the prince and the Queen smiled at each other once again, brown eyes locking with blue ones.

"I guess I should be going back to bed. If you need anything my bedroom is to the corridor and the King's and Snow's bedchambers are at the end on the right."

"Do you not sleep in the same bedchambers as the king?" David asked.

"No, I do not. I prefer personal space and the king was kind enough to grant me that when we married."

Regina gave one last smile to David and began to move away from the railing to make her way down the corridor to her bedchambers.

"Goodnight David."

"Goodnight, your majesty."

"Regina"

"I'm sorry?" David questioned with a confused look.

"I prefer just Regina."

David grinned at that answer and they both parted their separate ways towards their bedchambers.

 _Regina…_

David would have a pleasant sleep, knowing that he would wake up and see this woman again tomorrow.

It was late afternoon when David began exploring the rest of the castle to familiarise himself. David had not come across Regina all day because Leopold was busy talking to him about what this marriage meant for the two kingdoms and Snow and himself went on a walk and talked about their future and their interests. Although David thought the princess was a sweet girl, he also saw that she was very naïve and full of youth. It was revealed to him that Snow was only nineteen years of age which meant that the Queen was twenty-nine for she told him that she married the king almost ten years ago. David thought that the king must be old enough to be Regina's father and although he did not want to get married, he was glad it was with someone who was not old enough to be his mother. They both discussed wedding plans and what this would mean for the both of them. David could already tell that the princess had begun to develop feelings for him because of how she blushed when he spoke but he knew that he did not feel the same in return and he wondered if he ever would.

Regina was sitting in the library, reading one of her many spell books. This particular book was on the conjuration of spirits. She knew this was very advanced magic but Regina remained focused and continued to read because magic was the one thing that brought her freedom and it was a part of her. Regina knew it was safe to openly study magic in this library for Leopold and Snow rarely came in there and they used the other library at the opposite side of the palace. Over the years, Regina has managed to create a portal located in her bedroom which took her to a secret room where all her spell books and potion equipment was kept. She also had a private patch in the garden for her potion ingredients to grow and she placed a glamour spell over this part of the garden so it was invisible to prying eyes. Regina always wondered what it would be like if she did not have to keep magic a secret from others. However, revealing her abilities was not an option for the king would most likely exploit her and call her a monster or a demon.

Whilst exploring the castle, David stumbled upon the library and decided to go and have a look inside. When he opened the doors he stared in awe at the many books stacked on the shelves in the room. His eyes drifted to the table centred in the middle of the room and to his surprise he saw Regina herself sitting there reading.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I didn't know anyone was in here."

Regina quickly snapped her book shut and looked up to see the handsome prince standing near the doorway.

"That's quite alright, I was just…studying" Regina was careful not to show David what she was reading for she did not want him to discover she was reading up on spells.

Slowly, David walked over to Regina. Both his and her eyes never leaving one another.

"Do you mind me asking what it was that you were studying?" Regina knew David was asking an innocent question but she still had to be careful which was why when she placed the book down she put it a fair way away from where David could not see it properly.

"I was just reading up on some…history of the Enchanted Forest. Sometimes I like to acquaint myself with past events that occurred in both this kingdom and the other kingdoms." That wasn't a full lie because she was in fact reading some history earlier on that day.

David was truly mesmerised by this woman. Not only was she beautiful, she also sounded extremely intelligent and seemed to want to know about the kingdom she was Queen of instead of being there as just a pretty figure that stood beside the king. David wondered that if Regina was on the throne alone then she could make many good changes to the kingdom, for both Leopold and George are struggling in finance and they have to resort to a marriage to ensure their kingdoms prosper.

"Sounds very interesting" smiled David. "What have you been up to this morning?" asked David wanting to know just about everything that this beauty before him did.

"Not much today and it has been rather boring. I went on a horse ride earlier on this morning but for the rest of the day I have been in here reading. Leopold and I have a meeting with the three kings from the small kingdoms in the north to discuss trade. However, as usual I will sit there as the pretty face next to Leopold and unable to voice my opinion" spoke Regina with a sense of annoyance that surfaced due to the tone in her voice. She had no idea why she just told the prince all of that.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to ramble on like that"

"It is quite alright Regina. I enjoy listening to the daily tasks of the Queen. Although I have to say that your opinion would be quite beneficial to the kingdoms because I bet you know an awful lot about the politics of this world" smirked David.

Regina blushed at the compliment that David had just given her and she felt like her naïve stepdaughter in this moment. She internally smacked herself to try and force herself to stop blushing.

"What have you been doing today? I trust it has been a lot more eventful than my day has been" asked Regina. She was determined to change the topic for she did not want David to see she was blushing.

"You husband, King Leopold talked to me about how the marriage to Snow will solidify the two kingdoms and then Leopold inquired that I go on a walk with Snow so my wife to be and I could know each other better." David began to trail off at the end of what he said for he did not sound enthusiastic about getting married.

"I assume that Snow White is your stepdaughter?"

"Yes, you are correct. I married her father when I was twenty. He proposed to me after saving his daughters life when her horse ran wild."

David smiled at that part "So the mysterious Regina is not only the Queen but she is also a hero!"

Once again Regina could not stop the redness that arose on her cheeks from the second compliment David had given her.

After a few seconds of silence, David and Regina began to edge closer towards one another. They became closer and closer until their bodies were touching. Both Regina and David stared at one another's lips, edging further together. The sweet smell of apple radiated off Regina and the feeling of butterflies fluttered in his stomach once again. However, before the moment escalated any further, they both simultaneously broke away from each other because they knew that this should not be happening. Thoughts were racing through both their minds as the stepped apart.

'I am getting married soon and yet I am about to kiss my fiancés stepmother" David thought to himself.

'This cannot not happen. This man is to marry my stepdaughter and once again Snow has everything she desires'

With a vast amount of will power, Regina picked up her book and muttered a barely audible "I should go" to David before swiftly making her way out of the library.

David was left in the library with thoughts of the moment they just shared. How am I supposed to get married to another girl when this gorgeous woman stands before me?


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback twenty-nine years ago…_

 _He waited until both Cora and Henry had left the room. Once they were gone he ventured over to the crib and looked inside to see the new-born baby, Regina. Carefully, he reached inside the crib and held the tiny hand that belonged to the brunette baby. As the man held the babies hand, he could feel the magic flowing through her. He had been searching years for someone who possessed as much magic as Regina did but he could not find anyone with even half the power she wielded, until now. He knew that the baby's mother also had magic but Cora did not hold even a quarter of the raw power Regina had and she was only a baby. He also knew that people would be after Regina for she held the key to curing the kingdoms and bringing light back to the Enchanted Forest. However, evil people would also come after her for their own schemes and they would claim this baby. The man decided that he would take Regina now and raise her as his own, teaching her the abilities she has within her._

" _She's mine dearie" his thoughts were shattered when he heard the voice behind him which belonged to non-other than the infamous Dark One._

Present time…

Three days had passed since David and Regina last spoke to each other in the library. David had been busy with getting acquainted in the castle and forced to talk to Snow more, whilst Regina accompanied Leopold to some meetings in the north which lasted three days. It was afternoon now and Regina had had enough of being trapped inside so she decided to venture into the gardens where she could harvest more ingredients from her crops for her potions.

"Hello Regina, how was the trip with father?"

Regina recognised that high pitched 'innocent' voice from anywhere for it belonged to Snow White and as she turned around both Snow and David were walking towards her from behind.

"Good thank you Snow. I trust everything has been fine in our absence?" asked Regina. She was trying to remain polite and to not get angry over her stepdaughter who had the prince beside her.

"I am just going to my room as father has bought me some gifts to decorate my room with from the trip."

With immense power, Regina refrained from rolling her eyes at the girl. Her father could not resist spoiling her and bringing back the best and most expensive gifts he could lay his hands on every time he went on a journey.

"Will you be coming back into the castle _Charming?"_ asked Snow who was oblivious to Regina's discomfort.

"I think I might take a walk around the gardens in the daylight but I will see you for the evening meal later on." replied David.

"Okay then, I will see you both at dinner."

Snow began to walk off and venture towards the castle but not before she turned around and said one last goodbye to her future husband. From the blushing, to the longing stares, Regina could tell that Snow had certainly developed feelings for this prince. She wondered if he felt the same about her stepdaughter?

"Would you like to come for a walk with me around the gardens Regina?"

Those handsome blue eyes were now looking solely upon her and the flutter in her stomach returned once again. She did not want a repeat of the event that nearly occurred in the library between them but she also couldn't help but feel excited about this walk for she hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"Yes, I will come David."

With smiles on their faces, Regina and David began to walk side by side into the gardens. At this moment in time Regina even forgot what she came into the gardens for in the first place.

After a minute or so walking in a comfortable silence, admiring the gardens, Regina decided to start the conversation.

"How have things been here since my departure?" inquired Regina.

"Mostly quiet since the King and the Queen left. I have been trying to adjust to this new life but I am having a hard time acting the role of the prince." sighed David.

"I know what you are going through since the same happened to me and I understand what it is like to have no family to talk to but if you want to talk to me about your troubles, I am happy to listen" smiled Regina, brown eyes gazing into blue.

A few seconds later David began to speak again.

"I barely know what it is like to be a prince. Less than a year ago I was a normal shepherd, tending the sheep with my mother on our farm. Then one day my life changed. My mother gave up my twin brother in a deal to King George so he could adopt and raise him as a son and prince. After my brother died in battle, I was forced to take his place and to try and learn to live the life of a prince. Before then, I could just be me and my dreams only consisted of finding love and having my own family. However, now that this marriage has been forced upon me, my dreams are slowly fading away and I suppose I was never destined to just be me."

David could feel the tears forming in his eyes because all he wanted was to live a life full of love and one that did not have to be controlled by others.

"I apologise Regina. I didn't mean to tell you all of that. As weird as it sounds, you are the first person I can just be me in front of, even though you are the Queen."

Both Regina and David locked eyes in this moment. Regina then placed her hands in David's as a sign of comfort and protection, showing that they have each other.

Regina began to speak to David, although they continued to stare into one another's eyes and their hands were still locked together.

"You are the first person in quite some time that I can just be me towards as well. I may be the Queen but alone in that palace, I feel like the Queen of nothing. I am tired of wearing a constant façade but with you I feel like I can also be just Regina and it is a wonderful feeling to be partly free. Whatever your future brings, I hope you hold on to that dream because maybe one day it might come true."

David's eyes remained fixed on the woman before him. He had never spoken to someone who knew him so well and he knew that the one good thing about being here was that he had found Regina. Both the prince and the Queen's eyes ran down to each-others lips. The sparkling red lipstick that glistened in the sunlight and the scar located above which brought even more beauty to this enchanting woman. The thought about repeating this action that occurred in the library disappeared from their minds and they were both unable to contain their desires for any longer. Their lips met in a passionate but loving kiss. Sparks ignited between the pair and as their lips continued to brush against the others, they could feel the warmth radiating off each other. David had never experienced a kiss like this one that made the wave of butterflies flash inside of him. Although Regina knew this was wrong, she didn't care at this moment in time for all she could think about was the man that stood before her.

As they eventually broke away from the kiss, both David and Regina immediately missed the contact and the warmth. Slowly, they unlocked their hands and took a small step back.

"I think we should be heading back to the castle" whispered Regina after a few seconds of silence. She still had a soft smile etched on her face.

"After you, _Regina_ " with a smile replicating Regina's.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are liking this fanfic so far. I am sorry for any errors in this because I have not had much experience with writing. Enjoy chapter four although it is shorter than the others. Secrets will be revealed in the chapters after this ;)**

It had been two days since the kiss but both David and Regina could not stop thinking about it. In their heads they both knew that the kiss was wrong but in their hearts, it had never felt so right. Although after that kiss they had rarely been able to see each other. King Leopold was extremely excited about his daughter's wedding and he frequently talked to David about how he was now an honorary member of the family and the plans for the special day. David attempted to put on a brave face but truthfully he was petrified because as time went on, the more he thought that his life had already been sealed.

"In one week's time it will be my wife's birthday. The celebration will take place in the grand hall, with both nobles and royals invited."

David suddenly became interested in what Leopold had to say when he heard him speak of Regina. The memories of the kiss they shared came flooding back and once more images of the stunning brunette occupied his mind. He then began to wonder how much input Regina had on planning this birthday event or whether it was controlled by Leopold.

"I know my daughter will be delighted to share a dance with you at the celebration."

David knew that he was supposed to be happy about this, dancing with his future wife but all he could think of was that he would never get the opportunity to dance with Regina. He imagined what it would be like in the middle of the hall, moving as one with the brunette. Her mesmerising brown eyes staring into his whilst they danced to the music. Their heads would be touching and their hands would be entwined together like they were when they shared the kiss in the gardens.

"David?"

"I apologise your majesty; I was lost in thought. I would be honoured to dance with your daughter at the celebration." replied David, attempting to muster the best smile possible.

"I know Snow is extremely excited for this wedding, as I imagine you are too."

David knew he should be excited, after all every young boys dream was to marry a princess but his heart did not belong to Snow. The princess was indeed extremely pretty but in his mind, her looks did not compare to the Queen's. Whilst Snow looked pure and innocent, Regina was mysterious and he felt that there were still secrets about this woman he had yet to uncover. He was mesmerised by Regina and he wanted to know more about her. By looking into Snow's eyes, he knew that she had yet to experience life after all she was only nineteen but when he caught sight of Regina's eyes, he could see different emotions whirling inside of her. Sometimes he saw sadness, sometimes he saw pain, sometimes he saw anger but after the kiss they shared, he saw a glimpse of happiness in the Queen's eyes and that sight alone told him that he had indeed fallen for this woman.

It was the afternoon and the sun was shining down on the castle gardens, illuminating the flowers that grew there. Regina decided that she had had enough of being stuck inside so she decided to go to the stables and go riding on her favourite horse, Rocinante for it had been too long since she last rode.

As Regina made her way across the gardens and towards the stables she saw a guard passing her and he looked like he was in a hurry.

" _I have to return to my wife. She cannot know that I have cheated on her with one of the servants in the castle."_

Regina swiftly turned around to face the guard "excuse me but I do not think you should be discussing your marriage issues allowed" voiced Regina.

The guard abruptly stopped and turned to face the Queen "I did not voice my personal issues out loud for everyone to hear and I certainly did not say anything to you, _your majesty_ " replied the guard. The expressions on his face showed anger, confusion and fear for he did not know how the Queen could have possibly heard what he was thinking and what would she do with this piece of information?

"I could have sworn I heard you speak but clearly I was mistaken" spat Regina. It angered her how most of the guards did not respect her like they did the king.

The guard gave the Queen one last look and then quickly ran in the direction he was heading to before he was delayed.

Regina stood there feeling incredibly confused. _I could see that he was telling the truth when he said he did not voice it out loud but how did I know what he was thinking?_

Regina had never come across any spells like this before and Rumpelstiltskin told her that it was practically impossible for a witch to read the thoughts or invade the mind of another.

She decided to forget about it for now and she headed towards the stables where she would find her companion, Rocinante waiting for her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five is uploaded and I hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait!**

After the conversation with King Leopold, David decided to head for the stables for Leopold said he had a horse of his own waiting for him there. For the short time David stayed in King George's castle the guards had begun to train him more in combat. He was extremely good at using a bow and arrow however, he had yet to master fighting with a sword and although he could ride, he still struggled with horses.

Regina entered the stables and she found her beautiful horse Rocinante situated in the far corner. She loved Rocinante for this horse was her best friend and one of the only good memories she had left of her childhood. Slowly, she walked over to Rocinante and began combing through his mane whilst daydreaming about all that she had been through in her life so far. Although Regina's thoughts were shattered when she heard a noise coming from the entrance of the stable. Swiftly, she turned around and saw none other than David standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry… I didn't expect anyone… to be here" stuttered David. The Queen in front of him was as beautiful as ever. Instead of wearing one of her exquisite dresses, she was now dressed in a dark blue riding jacket and black leather trousers which were exceptionally tight and showed off her remarkable figure. She also wore dark blue eye shadow that matched her jacket and rather than having her hair down, it was styled in an intricate brunette braid. David knew that this woman was going to be the death of him.

"Like what you see?" smirked Regina when she caught him staring at her.

"…very much so" blue eyes went wide for he was clearly embarrassed from being caught.

"The king told me I had my own horse here in the stables that I could tend to and ride if I wished." Regina smirked once more for she knew David was attempting to change the subject.

"Yes, I believe that it is that horse in the corner of the stables" replied Regina, deciding not to let him become anymore embarrassed. "He has yet to be named."

"Thank you" smiled David.

David began to venture towards his new horse. Unlike Regina's light brown horse, David's was almost black and although it was very beautiful it did not hold the regal posture Regina's horse possessed. David smiled to himself thinking that Regina could not have had a better horse for it was just like her. David situated himself in front of his horse but as he started to pet it, it did not like it and began to neigh and move erratically. The prince was in a panic and did not know what to do. However, before the horse attacked him gentle hands appeared beside him and stroked the animal. The horse instantly calmed down as the hands continued to stroke it. David was mesmerised and as he looked beside him to see who the hands belonged to, he saw Regina petting and whispering gentle words he did not understand to the horse.

"He's very shy and does not like to be touched too quickly or roughly. He will warm to you though once he knows you will not harm him" whispered Regina, her eyes not leaving the horse as she continued to stroke it.

"Thank you once again Regina."

After a few minutes of tending both horses in a comfortable silence, Regina wanted to go on a ride with Rocinante to take her mind off of things. Should I invite David along? She questioned herself for she could not escape the feeling of joy at the thought of riding alongside David with the two of them for each other's company.

"Would you like to accompany me on a ride through the forest David?" asked Regina. She had decided to invite him along for she felt that she would not have many more opportunities like this one left.

"I would love to although I am still not the best rider" replied David with the feeling of embarrassment returning again.

"Do not worry _shepherd_ for we will be riding slowly. I would simply like a ride through the countryside to take my mind off of things."

"In that case lead on _your majesty_ for I would love to accompany you." Truthfully David was ecstatic to be riding next to Regina because he wanted to learn more about this mysterious queen.

For the first part of the journey, Regina and David rode in a comfortable silence. The sun was shining brightly throughout the forest with flowers and different animals surrounding them on their ride. However, none of this beauty could compare to the woman riding next to him for the sunlight highlighted every piece of beauty this Queen possessed. At that moment it all hit David so suddenly, he was falling in love with Regina. From the moment he had met her this woman had awoken feelings inside of him that he had never felt before. Different emotions began to run through him for he was worried that she would not return his feelings and he also thought about what he was going to do about his marriage to Snow White. What am I going to do? I am falling in love with my soon to be wife's stepmother! These thoughts continued to play through his mind but little did he know Regina was thinking about the same thing as he.

Regina discreetly looked at David in the sunlight, admiring all his handsome features as they continued to ride. She knew that she had begun to fall in love with him but he would never pick someone like her over Snow White. Snow was pure and innocent whilst Regina had darkness within her and she was filled with hatred and anger. Before David had arrived in the kingdom, Regina was alone and her need for revenge became more and more prominent for she wanted to punish Snow White for the secret she so carelessly shared. However, since meeting David part of that revenge had been replaced with feelings of hope and love, like someone actually wanted her. Of course this was a ridiculous notion for her mind wandered back to how David will soon be married to Snow and she will be alone, forced to endure Leopold once again. Although for the timing being she could be content with thinking about the kiss that had awoken the feelings of love inside of her.

After some time riding David decided to start a conversation with Regina. "It's so peaceful here. Do you ride along this route very often?"

"Sometimes. If you venture deeper into the forest there is a small lake that is surrounded by the most beautiful creatures" smiled Regina.

"I would love to go there sometime- "

"Bandits!" interrupted Regina.

Both David and Regina had to get off of their horses for both Rocinante and David's horse had started to panic when an arrow barely missed the horses hoof. As soon as Regina and David dismounted, the horses bolted further into the forest to get away from the bandits which now surrounded Regina and David.

"Do you have a weapon with you?" whispered Regina.

"No" responded David with a panicked voice. However, when he looked towards Regina she looked calm and composed, not nearly as frightened as she should be.

"Well well, look who we have 'ere boys, an unarmed man and a damsel in the forest alone."

"I am no damsel" responded Regina, her voiced laced with anger.

"Sure looks like it to me darlin'. You also both look like nobles who are certainly wearing some expensive clothing that we'd be happy to take once we kill ya both."

"Not a chance dear" her voice was now confident and held no fear. Regina realised that they did not know she was the Queen and had mistaken them for nobles instead.

"Regina what do we do?" whispered David. Unlike the Queen, his voice sounded small and showed that he was scared since he had no weapon with him.

Regina ignored David's whisper and began talking to the bandits once again. "I will give you one chance to escape now and to not attack us."

"What ya gonna do, damsel? You're outnumbered and you've got no weapons to protect yourselves."

"Enough chatting, kill 'em boys!" shouted the leader of the bandit group.

In that moment Regina forgot David was beside her and she knew she had to act. When the first bandit sent an arrow flying towards her, her magic allowed her to react quickly and catch the arrow in her hand. The arrow then disappeared until it was just a pile of ash on the ground.

"Witch! The woman's a witch!" shouted another bandit. A few of the bandits began to retreat backwards however, those that were brave enough charged towards Regina with their swords in their hands. With one flick of her wrist, Regina sent the men flying backwards, crashing into the trees. The bandits stared at Regina with wide eyes and a fearful expression on each of their faces.

"Let's get out of 'ere boys!" shouted the leader. One by one the bandits ran off into the forest and those who crashed into the trees gradually stood up, coughing and spluttering whilst they too ran off.

With the bandits gone Regina breathed a sigh of relief but then remembered that David was standing right behind her. She turned around to look at David to see if he was ok, however as she stepped towards him to see if he was injured, he took a step back. Fear and shock was evident in his voice when he whispered the words

"You…You're a…witch?"


End file.
